Show Me Love Cause I'm Screaming For More
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: 2 professional demon hunters, a bunch of demons out to kill, 1 demon hunter falls for a mysterious teen. 2 kenny include, sorry agents died. Angst, lemon you have been warned! KaiTala ReiTala TyMax more. More death. Please don't flame me or kill me!
1. Creaures of the night

Sandra: Hi! I know I haven't even finished my other fanfic, but well, I want to get this idea up, before I lose it!   
  
Disclaimer: Some scenes are taken from Chinese films, and I don't own Beyblade or the characters!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Creatures of the night  
  
"Hmm, another kill, looks like a blood drainage, another demon, damn them, stupid creatures of the nights! Argh!" A Red head said as he slammed his hand against the wall.  
  
"Calm down Tala!" A Bluenette said, the red head called Tala took in a deep breath and looked at the victim.  
  
"Kai, this is the 30th kill this week! Can't you remember what our jobs are? We're demon hunters! We kill demons and keep the human race in order!" Tala yelled at the Bluenette known as Kai.  
  
"It's the same teeth marks and pressure used sir!" A worker said to Tala, Kai told the worker to go and Tala rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You should go rest, I'll clear things up here, you haven't been sleeping since this week has started!" Tala just nodded and headed to his car, a black Ferrari.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I don't believe this, why can't I figure out who or what type of demon killed them, and how they can kill people and get away under our noses.  
  
I stopped at the traffic lights, a motorbike stopped in the next lane, and I turned my head to look to stop my thoughts, this person, a teenager, 16 the least, had long black hair braided back, a Chinese outfit on, and what caught my eyes were his eyes, they were this unnatural golden colour, like a cats.  
  
He turned to look at me and smile before he zoomed off, I blinked, and looked the direction he disappeared to.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Hey man, move it!" Some guy behind me started to yell, I sigh and drove on.  
  
I stop at a café, I needed a cup of coffee, I need to look over our research and discovery's we got. As I parked my car, I noticed a motorbike, vaguely familiar, but shrugged it off, as I stepped in, I plopped myself onto the only other vacant seat, I take no notice of the people around me, but I felt this weird feeling at the back of my neck and looked to my right, just 4 seats away from me was that guy on the motorbike at the traffic lights.  
  
He looked at me and smiled, then he walked over to me carrying his cup of what I assume was coffee, he sat down next to me, hmm….the man must've left….duh! What else would he have done, disappear or melt?! Man, this case is driving me mad!  
  
"So we meet again." The boy said, smiling at me, I just nodded to him, I'm not in any mood to talk.  
  
"I'm Rei Kon." He said stretching out his gloved hand, I accepted and said, "Just call me Tala."  
  
"Aren't you that demon hunter?" This boy known as Rei asked me, I just smirked and said, "So far, yeah, but if I don't solve this case, then I don't think I'll still be able to keep my job, too many people are dying in one go." I say, that felt good to let out.  
  
"Ah, do you have the slightest idea what might be the cause of the kills?" Rei asks me as he takes a sip of his coffee, I told you I was right.  
  
"Hn, if I did, then I wouldn't be stressing like this now would I…" I said, honestly, he looked smarter than that.  
  
"Well, anytime you need someone to vent off at, find me." Rei said to me whilst I took a sip of my own drink, I looked at his seat, he was gone, I look out the window, his bike was gone.  
  
"Whatever…" I said to no one in particular, I drank the rest of my drink and ordered another two cups to take away. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
As Tala stepped out of his Ferrari, he felt a slight tingle on his neck, he looked up and around at his surroundings, nothing was there, 'Must been a draft.' He thought.  
  
But in the shadows, there was a faint outline of a figure on top of a roof watching Tala walk into his apartment.  
  
The figure smiled and you could see a flash of their white teeth and long fangs, then you saw two triangular shapes perk and move on the side of the figures head, a long rope kind of shape swaying in the wind, then a pair of golden eyes just glittering.  
  
"You are very fun to toy with ain't you my dear demon hunter! Such a shame, you are not as clever as you look, such a shame, but more fun for me! Sleep tight Tala! Tomorrows going to be just as ruff as the week that went by!" The figure said and smiled before jumping off the building and disappearing into the night.  
  
TBC----------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Well, heh, no takings from the film at the moment, lol, but yeah, you like this? I hope you do, cause I think I'm going to have fun writing this! I hope you REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW=More chapters! ß--------------------Remember that!!!! 


	2. Rid of Evidence

Sandra: Hmmm…………..ok, for chapter 1 I hope, well here's chapter 2!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Rid of the evidence  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
RING! RING! Argh, who's calling me at……………5:00 in the morning…Argh, just forget it and they'll go away, I pull the covers over my head.  
  
RING!RING! "Hey, it's Tala, I'm not at home at the moment, I'm probably out kicking some demon ass, leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you if I ever come back home!" My answer machine said…  
  
BEEP! "Tala, it's Kai! Get your lazy ass off your bed and come to the Old folks home! There's a serious killing going on there! GET YOU SEXY, BUT LAZY ASS HERE NOW!"  
  
I jumped out of bed quick and slipped on any old clothes! Shit! Another killing! And it's old people's lives this time!  
  
I ran out of the house and got in my car, and zoomed off.  
  
*Kai's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm waiting for Tala to come, I shouldn't have sent him home, when he sleeps, he's harder to wake up than Snorlax from that Pokemon game! Argh!  
  
"Kai! What's going on?" I look over at my boyfriend/partner and said, "There's a rather large number of dead old folks here! Appears to be from the same killings from last time…" I see Tala looking pissed, then he clenched his hands, and are his knuckles pure white or what…  
  
"How many?" He said, practically hissing…  
  
"30 old people…" I said.  
  
Just then Tala ran off… "Tala!" I yell, my boyfriend ran out of the building, damn him, must be one of those instinct things he going through again…surprisingly, we've been dating for 2 years and I still only understand half of him…  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
"30 old people." I hear Kai say, that makes my blood boil, who the hell is killing so many people? Once I get a hold of them, I'm going to kill them and make them wish they were never born! Just then, I saw a dark figure outside who scattered off when I looked at them, must be them! I ran out of the building, of course hearing Kai call me, but like I will listen, I got to get to the bottom of this!  
  
I ran, this figure was fast! Damn! Just then, I see it round a corner, ha! I know these streets like the back of my hand, that's a dead end, I turn and see the dark figure prowling like a cat, hmm……… it was a human shape, but with cat ears, the shadow makes out…I walked over to it slowly, with precaution when it tried to run past, I blocked its way, it bit my arm, Argh! I flung it off, and it ran over to the shadows, I ran after it, what…nothings here…but…argh…I let it get away! ARGH! I got to get this cleaned up!  
  
"So it was a cat demon that's been on the kill," I smirk, "Makes my work much easier now doesn't it!" I walk back to the building.  
  
*Cat demon's P.O.V.*  
  
I run back home, once I get in, I get jumped, "Ah! Reow!" I tried to scratch but then whoever it was pinned my arms down, "Shhhh…tiger, it's me." I hear that soothing voice and calm down, I lean up and lick their cheek, "Why were you running so afraid?" I hear them ask, I relaxed onto the floor and they leaned onto my chest, "And your heartbeat is going really fast…"  
  
"The demon hunter almost caught me, so I bit his arm to get away. He was this close to catching me!" I said making a small gap between my index finger and thumb.  
  
"It's ok, your home, he won't catch you here! He'll have to get past me before he gets you!" I calm down a bit more…  
  
"Maxie!" I hear someone call, just then, Max climbed off me and ran over to the voice owners arms, it was Tyson, he's not a demon like me and Max.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong? You look like the dog hound released the dogs on ya." Tyson said, I walk over to Tyson, changing my form on the way to normal and said, "The demon hunter almost caught me."   
  
Tyson's eyes narrowed and said, "I told you to be careful. How am I supposed to trust you taking Maxie out there with you if you almost get yourself killed! You are supposed to be the professional one here Rei!" He said coldly.  
  
Max licked Tyson's cheek and said, "Rei just accidentally got into that, don't blame him please Ty!" Max said, him and Tyson are lovers, apparently.   
  
"Maxie, you barely lived when you was human, that's why you are a demon like you are now! I don't want you to get hurt!" Tyson said looking at the other neko-jin besides me with love and worry.  
  
"Max, Tyson's right, you just managed to survive when you was a human, if you get into anything, I don't think I'll be able to protect either you or me." I say to the neko-jin, my creator, who is Tyson, nodded in agreement to me.  
  
*Tyson's P.O.V.*  
  
I look at Maxie, I want him to understand that I can't lose him again, I almost lost him once, but I managed to revive him back, but now he's a neko-jin, he may still be the same Maxie I loved before, but now, he's one of my creations too…it just don't feel right.  
  
"Come on Maxie, let's go back to our room, ok?" I say, Maxie just nodded, and I walked off with my koi.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
They're real sweet, they're the perfect couple, I wish I had someone who would love me like that, but I don't, I've been living to serve orders from Tyson, he's not demon, but he believes that humans are useless, they are a waste of space and that demons shall rule the world, he's a human, but ever since he saved Max from dying by changing him into a demon, the said, human doctors were useless and they couldn't save him…  
  
Me and Max, we're good friend's, like best friends, of course, if Tyson saw that little scene where Max jumped on me, Tyson would just kill me on the spot.  
  
Speaking of killing, I wonder how the demon catcher is, he's been my toy for over a week now, and I don't like wasting things till its used to its full extent. Hmm, I think I should pay him a visit, as I was about to walk out, I felt something crawl up behind me and pounce on my back, then another thing pounced on that.  
  
I turn my head and see Lee there, then I see Mariah sitting on the top.  
  
"You guys are getting heavy, do you mind letting me up so that I can breath?" I say, Mariah glared at me and got up, then Lee got up, I got up and dusted myself off, "Where are you going this time Rei?" Mariah asked, I smiled at her and said, "I'm going to play with my toy!" Lee's eyes narrowed and became slits, "Rei, I heard what happened to you today, you best stay here, the risk of you getting caught is too high, that demon catcher is onto us." he said.  
  
I just grinned and said, "Aww, come on Lee, it's not like the first time I went out and played with my toys, none of them ever got me before and none will now or ever! I'll be alright, ok? Trust me!"  
  
Then I turned around and was about to walk out when someone grabbed my arm, I looked over and saw Mariah, her eyes became all glazed, and she started to cry, "Rei, please don't go, remember what happened Emily, she fell for the demon hunter! She fell for him and we never saw her or even heard from her again! Do you remember how mad Tyson was! Please Rei, for your safety, please don't go!"  
  
I remember Emily, she was a reptile demon, I actually really liked her, not enough to say love, but enough that I would protect her from everything, and in the end, she left for the demon hunter and probably got herself killed!  
  
"Don't worry Mariah, I'll be ok!" I say to the neko-jin girl, her pink haired fringe just getting a bit damp from the tears, Lee walked over to Mariah and hugged her, "Emily was a good friend, but its time we let it down Mariah, it's been 2 years since then." Lee said calming down the girl. Lee looked at me and said, "Be careful, ok Rei?" I nodded and left the building.  
  
Vroom! The sweet sound my baby makes for me! I rode it down the road and back to the old folks home, I see Tala and his lover boy aren't here, I step in and put on the shocked face, "What happened here?" I say in so called disbelief.  
  
One of the workers who had their back to me said, "Demon killings again." I look at the worker, he had glasses on top of his head, a purple tie, a white shirt and brown quarter lengths…geek… and he was typing something in the laptop, I peered over his shoulder and looked at what he was typing…  
  
'Cat demon, pressure 1254, blood drainage…' "What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned to the voice, it was some big bulky guy, I looked down at his I.D. card around his neck, hmm… "Sorry, Bryan, I was just looking for Tala." I said in a shaking voice, hn, humans are stupid, they can't tell between real and fake.  
  
"Tala left with Kai just a moment ago." He said,  
  
"Do you know where they might have gone?" I ask in a sweet tone, something I picked up off Mariah.  
  
"They gone back to Tala's place to help him clean up his arm." He said and walked off, I just raised an eyebrow, that was easy.  
  
I watched the nerd on the laptop, and thought, I need that laptop, before traces are found.  
  
(A/N: DO NOT read from here is you don't like slight lemon!)  
  
I got on my baby and zoomed off to Tala's home.  
  
I stopped 10 blocks away and went into the shadow to change back into my neko-jin form, I jumped onto the building and jumped to the next to the next until I reached Tala's home, I peered through the living room, no one there, hmm, I climbed around to the bedroom and I wish I brought my popcorn!  
  
"Who would've thought that the demon hunter had this in him when he's all stressed." I whisper to myself, amused.  
  
Tala licked Kai's neck and I can see Kai enjoying every bit of it, he's practically gripping Tala's hair. Man, Tala's quite good with that tongue, he licks his way down Kai's body and goes to his cock, this is gonna be sweet.  
  
"TALA!" I hear Kai scream, wonder how many times they do this, they're neighbours won't be happy, heh.  
  
Then I see Kai flip Tala over onto his back and I thought that Kai was always seme, pretty dominant if you ask me…  
  
"KAI! Uh…Faster!" I hear Tala scream, those two are at it like rabbits, and I thought I was gonna be the one to toy with the demon hunter.  
  
I watch Kai pump harder and faster into Tala, and Tala arching his back, argh…they're making me get hard too…argh, I see the two boys pass out, and fuck, I came all over my trousers, fucking hell!  
  
I watch the two, then looked at Tala and licked my lips, "Next time my demon hunter, next time Tala, you and me, and I'll make sure it's a night you'll never forget!" I say and jump from roof to roof and change back to my human form and rode home.  
  
TBC----------------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: What do you think then? If you read the lemon, that was my first attempt, but it wasn't supposed to be a lot, but yeah, Review for updates!  
  
Uh oh, Kenny's in trouble, and well, I'll remember to include the other couplings later ok! But I think Kenny isn't going to be working for the demon hunters soon! What do you guys want?  
  
Review and tell them if you want any other couplings! I'll consider them and see what I can do!  
  
But Review for more chapters too!!!!!!!! 


	3. The agent, Kenny and Tala's Stress

Sandra: I know I didn't get a lot of reviews, but this is for you SwirlySpiral! But I can't guarantee Tala/Kai all the way, it is a Rei/Tala fic! But It will be Tala/Kai for a while, don't worry!   
  
SwirlySpiral I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you gonna have to wait for the Tala/Kai lemoness in the next chapters, this ones for Tala/Rei!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The new agent, Kenny and Tala's stress.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I opened my eyes and looked beside me, my boyfriend who has been with me for two years and isn't fed up of my grumpy attitude and my need to some 'comforting' when I'm too damn stressed, I stroked his cheek lightly, I really love him, I do, but something is in the back of my mind, far, far away that I'm not sure what it is, but tells me that there is someone else for me, not Kai… a hidden memory? Heh, who knows.  
  
"ummm..……Tala, why are you awake?" Kai said as he woke up, I gave him a kiss which ended up a battle for dominance and of course I won! Heh.  
  
"Um…Kai, I love you." I mumbled into his mouth, I felt him smile into my mouth and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Tala…" I looked at him, he looked serious…  
  
"What's up Kai?" I ask him looking concerned as I can, sometimes I can't help it but I can't hold a straight face.  
  
"Tala, why don't we get ma-" He was cut off as someone rang my doorbell, I gave him a peck on the lips and said, "I'll go check it out, hold your thought."  
  
*Kai's P.O.V.*  
  
I watch my boyfriend get up and slip into his boxers and walk out of the room, I sigh and cover my eyes with my hands, "Just when I build the courage to mention it, someone had to ruin it!" I mumble. I get up and slip into my boxer shorts and peer through the bedroom door to see who it was, damn, Tala had to be tall and built, I can't see past him!  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I opened the door, it was Rei, how did he know where I lived?  
  
"How did you know where I lived?" I asked him, I can't help it but feel like there's something strange about him.  
  
"I have my ways, judging by how you were, and now how you look like, I see you got rid of all your stress." Rei said grinning at me showing his fangs…  
  
"So you come here for me to vent at?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, was here for you to vent at. Care to tell me how you got rid of that stress?" He asks with a smirk on his face, I smirk back.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I say sarcastically, just then his eyes flashed of something, understanding, and he leaned up by my ear and whispered, "You know, there are more than one person who knows how to play it your way." I jumped and looked at him, and he gave me a slow smile and left.  
  
"What…the…"   
  
"Tala, who was that?" I turn around and see Kai walking up towards me, I close my door and took my boyfriend in my arms.  
  
"Nothing, it was just a friend of mine." I say.  
  
"He seemed pretty close, and he is pretty good looking…"  
  
"What's the matter Kai? Jealous?" I ask him, he glared at me and turned back and walked towards the room. Hey what can I say, the boy loves me to bits, and I love it when he's angry, more fun for me!  
  
"Aww, come on Kai, you know I was kidding, i love you a lot to even kid with you." I say in the best worried voice in the world, not even that could save my life, I'm just not put up for sap.  
  
*********************************  
  
As I was driving down the road to the headquarters, I saw an ambulance and some of the cars from the hq drive towards the other way.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked me.  
  
"Looks like something's going on, let's check it out." I say, doing a U-turn with my baby and headed towards the direction the cars were going.  
  
We drove for a bit till we stopped, this is Kenny's place, what's happening?  
  
I step out of the car and take 2 steps at a time up the stairs to his apartment and pushed through the crowd and walked up to the ductap where the police were standing, I showed him my I.D. and went in, Kai following behind me, just then I got to the living room and oh my GOD….  
  
"Tala, what's…" I hear Kai stop as he also saw what I'm looking at…  
  
The whole living room, burned to an ash, the back of the door was burned a lot, and then the guys from hq and some doctors surrounded something, I walked up and they parted a bit…shit…  
  
"Kenny…" I looked at the boy…he was burned to an ash…then I look next to him, I see his laptop, he called Dizzi was broke right through the middle and the screen too…  
  
"How did this happen?" Kai said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well, it appears that agent. Kenny was burned to death, evidence found shows that his electrical sockets blown a fuse which probably set off the fire and then he must've tried to use Dizzi to stop the fire…"  
  
"Bullshit." I said to them, they looked at me and I glared at the agent, new on the team and trying to act like the big chief.  
  
"If you haven't noticed you asshole, firstly, the living room door was shut, only the living room was burned to a crisp, and secondly, that Dizzi has a hole through the middle, if he used it to stop the fire, it would be snapped in half, thirdly, Kenny is not stupid, he would get out of there or open the window and cry for help, but I can see you haven't touched the window, therefore meaning it hasn't been opened, fourthly, and most importantly, have you noticed the two holes on Kenny's neck? He was drained! So before you start getting smart and acting like you know it all, please be more observant because people like you won't last on the team for at least 1 day." I say to the guy, he just shut up and walked out of the building, asshole.  
  
*Almost fired agent's P.O.V.*  
  
I walked out of the building and headed for the car, I got in and slammed the door hard behind me, stupid guy, who does he think he is, just cause he's been there longer doesn't mean he has more experience than me! Why, I can show him, I can deal with a case like that easy.  
  
Aww, damn, the cars gonna run out of gas soon! Argh…great, I drove myself out into the middle of nowhere…gas station…gas station…ah, here's one! Kinda empty…  
  
BOOM! CRASH! Great, a thunder, just great, another thing to add to my already ruined day! I watch as a guy stepped out of the gas station shop….Aww….freaky…this guy has o eye lids…and his smile….just freaking me out…  
  
"What will it be sir?" He said, argh…even his voice is creepy.  
  
"Just fill her up." I say in a defeated tone and lye back on my seat, I looked at him as he started to circle my car and peer through the window…  
  
"You got it sir." He said in a sort of Mr. Hyde voice…  
  
He started to fill my car up and kept looking in my car…  
  
Once he was done, I got out of the car and took out my wallet, "How much is it?" I ask, hurry up, the quicker I leave this place, the better…  
  
"Come inside, I need to…calculate…it." He said in a voice that sent chills down my spine, he took my hand, and I quickly pulled back, pulled out 50 bucks and threw it at him and jumped in my car and zoomed off…FREAK, that was scary!  
  
"I'm so disappointed in you, and I thought a rookie like you would be able to persuade him…" Someone hissed in my ear…  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
The gas station worker watched as the man drove off, "WAIT!" He yelled out, but to no avail, suddenly, through the window, you can see someone jump up and drain the blood from the agent and then that person brought up an axe and chopped off the agents head, then leapt out the window.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you about." The gas station worker said as he turned away and shook his head.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Great, another kill, just what I needed! ARGH! And it's our data and stats collector on this case as well! And the information is taken from Dizzi! Whoever it is doesn't want us to find out the evidence we got! ARGH! Great, I stressing like mad, and Kai has to deal with Kenny's case…great! And another bad thing! It's fucking raining!!! I stepped out of my car and headed up my block. I closed the door once I got home and headed to the sofa and turned on the tele, maybe a little T.V. will do me good!  
  
I sat there bored out of my mind for 2 whole hours watching stupid soaps and dumb commercials, well there was one good commercial advertising some new car pieces, I could add a few to my baby out in front. Suddenly the doorbell rang, who'd be coming now? Kai's still gotta work on Kenny's case till he gets all the data settled, aww, fucking hell, thinking of that, stress is back…  
  
"Who the fuck is it?" I ask in a frustrated voice as I open the door…  
  
No way… in front of me stood a very drenched Rei in white clothes which looked practically see through because it was so wet, his hair sticking to his face and that water glistening on his face, but it wasn't just that, he was pressed right against me as he pulled me out the corridor and was grinding his hips against my own and kissing me…  
  
Uh…feels good…stress…taking…over… uh…  
  
(A/N: Lemon from here! You have been warned!)  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
Tala pulled Rei's hips closer to his by hugging him around the waist and and they started to tongue fight for dominance, Rei winning, Tala broke the kiss a bit only to have Rei start it again, Tala picked up Rei and took him in.   
  
Once they got into Tala's room, Rei pulled Tala onto the bed and deepened the kiss whilst he started to undo Tala's belt and unzipping his pants.  
  
Tala was not one for falling behind and grabbed Rei's arms once his legs was revealed to the cool air around him, he grabbed a hold of Rei's top and tore it off him, his hands travelling down the wet skin, he started to trail kisses down Rei's neck and to his nipple where he sucked hard causing Rei to moan in pleasure.  
  
"Aww, Tala…" Rei moaned out, Tala changed to the other nipple and sucked a licked and bit it, causing Rei's eyes to become slits.  
  
Rei pulled Tala back up and started to kiss the boy savagely, Tala grabbed Rei's pants and started to pull them down, using his legs to help pull them off at the bottom, Rei shivered a bit as the cool air made contact with his wet legs.  
  
Rei growled a bit and mumbled, "Not fair, you got more items of close on than me!" he said ripping off Tala's shirt. As soon as he ripped it off, he started nipping and licking and sucking his way down Tala's body, until he reached Tala's boxers, he slid the clothing down slowly and Tala growled at him being teased. Rei chuckled a bit and threw them on the floor, the looked at Tala's already hard cock, instead of taking the thing in, he started nipping on Tala's thighs and on the inner half too. He licked around the length, leaving a trail of saliva on his way, then he reached the tip and it blew lightly on the shaft causing Tala to shiver a bit, he arched his hips upwards, hoping Rei would take him as soon as possible, but Rei back away too.  
  
"In a rush?" Rei said cockily, Tala looked down at him and glared at him, he lied back down, Rei continue to nip a bit more on the inner half of Tala's thigh, causing the guy to arch his back more, then Rei bit a bit which caused Tala to moan out in pleasure, Rei smiled and kept that little point tucked away safely in his mind, he licked and started to suck on it, Tala's eyes went wide as the pleasure started spreading all over his body, then he just went dazed as his cocks was taken whole into Rei's mouth, Rei sucked and licked and started to mouth up and down rhythmic, Tala getting with the flow, started to do a little rhythm himself.  
  
"Ah, REI!" Tala screamed out and then he came in Rei's mouth, Rei drank down as much as he can and spat the rest out, he made his way back up to Tala's mouth and kissed him passionately as Tala could taste himself, just then, Rei was flipped over so that he was the seme, and he was on his back, Tala started to kiss down Rei's neck and made swirly patterns on Rei's back with his fingers, earning a purr from the teen.  
  
Just then, one of the hands stopped making swirly patterns, Rei felt it missing and turned back to Tala only to see him grin evilly at Rei and plunged two salivary fingers into Rei, Rei practically leaned into it, Tala started to move he fingers in and out, faster as he went on.  
  
"Ah, Tala, more, faster, hard…" Rei started to plea. But as soon as Rei said that, he felt empty and disappointment from loss as Tala pulled his fingers out, but was only to be served with a much longer bigger and harder thrust from Tala's cock.  
  
"AH TALA!" Rei screamed out, Tala started to pump in and out of Rei fast and hard till he heard Rei moan out in total pleasure, Tala grinned, and continued to hit that's same pleasuring spot.  
  
Rei felt like he was in heaven, none of his toys were as good as Tala, then he felt like he did go heaven because Tala held onto Rei's cock and started to rub it in time as he thrust into Rei causing himself and Rei to both cum Rei Cumming in Tala's hand, and Tala Cumming the second time that night but this time into Rei.  
  
Tala fell limply on top of Rei, Rei kissed Tala on the lips and closed his eyes and fell to sleep with Tala on top of him.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I opened my eyes and look at my surroundings, not my room, then I remember I was in Tala's room, I look at the demon hunter who was now beside me, I smile, he was pretty good looking, I look at the clock, 12:00 A.M only? Not even my time to go back yet, heh, a little more fun wouldn't hurt!  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
AH SHIT! What the fuck, uh…that feels good…uh…I threw my head back as the pleasure went all over me, I look at the blankets and see a huge lump under it, I pull it off and see Rei down there giving me a blow job, a really good one too, "What are you doing?" I managed to say through pants, he grinned at me and left my length and blew it gently making it all cold, but pleasure and shivers ran all over me, then he started nipping at my soft spot! Damn, not even Kai knew about it…Kai…uh…  
  
Rei started to suck on my cock again and this time with more force and faster, his head bopping up and down.  
  
I flipped me over, quite strong you know, and that's when my whole world went white, Rei plunged his shaft into me fast and hard, pain and pleasure went through my mind, then he started to moved slowly and then…  
  
"Ah…" He hit my spot…and I swear I can feel his grin bore into my back as he started to speed up and hit the spot over and over again… AHHHH  
  
"REI!!!" I yell out and came again, and passed out.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Aww, poor demon hunter, not used to having this much fun, must not have gotten over the first 2 times, oh well, I look at the clock, 12:30, better than nothing, I slid off the bed and got into my clothes, I walk towards the door and looked back at my toy one more time, "I'll be back, don't worry, your fun isn't over till I used you to the limits!" I whisper and walked out.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
Umm…what time is it? I look over to my table, 9:00 in the morning, argh…I get up and look at my surroundings, was last night a dream? I rubbed my head and then looked down at myself, starch naked may I add, then I see a few marks trailing down my body, definitely not a dream, Rei was here.  
  
I looked around, he wasn't around, his clothes are gone.  
  
What happened last night, was…wild…I never felt so…good…before, it was different, it was like I was fucking a tiger! He was graceful yet aggressive! Just then the image of Rei naked and him screaming my name started getting me hard, shit… I pick up my clothes and head to the bathroom, throw it in the basket and stand in the shower and turn it on cold, the water poured down my body, but the image of Rei wouldn't go, and I needed to release! I started to pump myself.  
  
"Ah, REI!" I scream as I came onto the shower wall, I fell slump against the wall and took a breather, I cleaned off the wall and took a shower, washing myself off clean.  
  
I cleared off my bed sheets and decided to go have a cup of coffee, maybe Rei will be there.  
  
I walked out of the house, probably smiling like an idiot, but a sexy idiot!  
  
TBC---------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: There! My actual try on a lemon! I know its crap! But it's a first!!! Leave me alone! Just review!!! 


	4. more evidence, unsatisfied night

Sandra: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but school has started and I don't have time to update, so whilst I still have time to write, I'll give ya a quick chapter!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: More evidence, unsatisfied night  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I walked into the coffee store, hmm…Rei's not here…well, might as well get something to drink and go back to hq.  
  
"What will it be?" The lady behind the counter asked me, "The strongest coffee you got." I said picking up a random newspaper on the table.  
  
"News just in, an agent of the demon hunters was found today in the middle of no where in a car with his head chopped off, police say that he was murdered then thrown into the car as there was no sign of blood in the car, more reports coming soon." The reporter on the tele said, that so called agents head, isn't that the guy I screamed at yesterday…  
  
"Here's your coffee sir." The lady put the cup in front of me, I drank it down quickly, ignoring the hot temperature burning my lips and paid for It before running out to my car.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I licked my lips as I walked into the building, I just went feeding after I left the demon hunter's home, but that wasn't the reason I was licking my lips, the images of the demon hunter naked was running through my head, he was very handsome I must say, and fairly well built, it's no wonder that Emily had fallen for him back then…  
  
"REI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!! I THOUGHT THE DEMON HUNTER GOT YOU!!" Mariah screamed down my ear as soon as I entered.  
  
"Hey, I was just having some fun and well, got kinda hungry, so ya know, went for a midnight snack." I smiled at her, just then, I remembered something, "Where's Lee?" Mariah just gave me a sly smile and said, "Lee's a little tired this morning." I smirk at her and stroke her cheek, she purrs into it, honestly, I think, if I wanted to, I can get any of these lot in bed with me, yes, even Tyson and Lee, but I won't because they're all my friends. Hey, I have limits too!  
  
"Rei!" I pull my hand away from Mariah, and of course, heard her moan a bit at the loss, I turn to Tyson and smile at him, "Yes?" I ask, he motioned me to his room, I went in, he pointed at a picture, hmm….this guy is pretty good looking, I look up at Tyson and asked, "Target?"  
  
Tyson nodded and said, "Apparently, he knows things about us, let's say Michael wasn't a good choice to go out to kill him, apparently, Michael tried to get into his pants and this guy got info about us out of him and Michael died."  
  
"When was that?" I ask, I mean, Michael may try to rival me when it comes to having laid as many people as possible, but Michael is still one of us, well, was…  
  
"Last night, whilst you were out." Tyson said, I look at the picture, purplish white hair, and indeed a very manly face, all mine.  
  
I lick my lips and smile at Tyson, "I'm on it now." I say snatching the picture and leaving the building.  
  
I jumped from building to building, the so called address on the back of the photo says that this guy should live around here somewhere, I look at the name, "Spencer, hmm…sweet name, hope your as sweet as you sound." I whisper to the night and crawled over top the building.  
  
I look through the window and a smile grew on my face, well, what do you, he's just clad in his boxer shorts, looks like ready to go to bed. I smile and go to a open window to the apartment hallways, change into my human form before anyone else sees, and then walk to the door.  
  
*Spencer's P.O.V.*  
  
I was about to get into bed when a knock on my door was heard, hmm…go answer them, they go, I go bed.  
  
I open the door and was met with a pair of shining golden eyes, I stare into them, they were different from others I've seen, just then, I see the glazed up and then tears escape the orbs, the I look at the person whole, it was a boy, 15, 16, 17 or so, but he was crying, I blink a few times before making path and said, "You want to come in?" He just nodded and walked in.  
  
He sat on the couch, I just followed, he seemed so vulnerable and innocent, wonder what's wrong, I may act cold, doesn't mean I don't care.  
  
"Here." I say offering a tissue, he sniffled a bit and gave me a smile, it was an angelic smile, he wiped his eyes and then leaned his head on my chest, I blinked a few times, I don't want to make him cry again, so the only thing I could do was stroke his back gently, "It's ok." He moved away a bit and looked me in the eyes, then I felt warm, soft lips contact with mine, this is…nice…powerful…strange, but I kissed him back, when we broke apart I looked at him and he smiled sweetly at me and he said, "It's you, you're the one I'm looking for."  
  
I blink a few times, but dismissed it when he gave me a small peck on the lips and said, "I've been searching and now my searching has come to an end." HE kissed me again and this time, started to play with my hair, I felt so warm all over and I don't know what possessed me to, but I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his waist, then he let go of me and I could've sworn I moaned out loud, but he took my hand and led me to my bedroom, we sat on the bed and started kissing, and then soon I found myself ridding him of his clothes, I can't help it, I feel like I want him, he's so innocent, vulnerable, yet so powerful and wanting.  
  
Soon, I felt the cold air around us make contact with my length, then my world went white as we progressed on.  
  
I'm panting now, I'm starting to focus again, that was magical, just pure magic, I turn to look at him, he was sound asleep in my arms, just then, I notice something, something I saw on a guy named Michael, a black coloured kind of mark of a tattoo there…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Michael, what's that mark on your back?" I asked the sleepy but pleasured guy beside me, he pulled me closer and said, "Tyson gave me that mark."  
  
"Who's Tyson?" I ask, obviously curios, and judging by his state, he'll tell me about anything.  
  
"He's the leader, he made me." I mumbled.  
  
"Leader of what?"  
  
"ah…demons…"  
  
"You're a…  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"…demon…" I actually said that word out loud, but as soon as I said those words, a pair of dangerous golden eyes were looking at me, then a hiss was heard, I got out of the bed and against the wall.  
  
"You're a demon?" I say to him.  
  
Rei smirks and get out of bed, and he started to walk over to me slowly but seductively, and on his way, he transformed into what I assume is a cat demon.  
  
I wanted to run and grab my knife, but I couldn't move, the way Rei moved and walked towards me, getting closer and licking his lips, my length was telling me to go for Rei and wait there for him, but my mind was telling me to get the knife and kill him.  
  
Before I could decide, Rei had me pinned against the wall, his hardened length against my throbbing one, he kissed me, hard and rough, then he whispered in my ear, "I really liked you, but seeing as my mission is to kill you in case you spill any words to the police or demon hunters, I got to carry out my job, you was fun whilst you lasted." he licked my ear and blew on it, then he started to nip down my neck, ah, that feels, ah…  
  
"Rei…" I murmured, he was sucking on my weak spot on my neck, I felt him lick it and suck on it, I hugged him around the waist, blocking out all the thoughts my brain was telling me, suddenly, pleasure was replaced with pain as I felt my life being drained from me.  
  
I wanted to scream but Rei covered my mouth with his paw like hand, I was kicking and struggling and…  
  
"Good night Spencer, sleep well." I heard before my world went black.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I look at the reports on my table, apparently some guy called Spencer knows about these demons, and that he's been in one of the demon's company before killing it.  
  
"Get me the number to this guy Spencer's home, pronto." I say down the intercom before going back to my papers, then I heard a knock and the sectary walked in, and put the number on my table and took my empty coffee cup, I was about to thank her when Kai burst in the room and said, "Tala, killing, need to get there, now."  
  
I got to my feet and ran after my boyfriend.  
  
I walked into the apartment, then I ran over to where the most people were, I pushed my way in and looked at the dead body, isn't this Spencer?  
  
"What's the victims name?" I ask, Bryan looked at me and said, "Spencer, sir."  
  
My legs just went wobbly and I tried to stand, but fell backwards, only to have Kai grab me. I smile at him shortly before turning back to Spencer, he was stark naked, he looked like he was trying to scream, I look closer at his neck for further inspection when noticing a strand of silky black hair by his lower set of teeth.  
  
"Hand me the tweezers and evidence bag." I command, putting my hand out, waiting for the objects. I got them, I plucked the hair strand out of his mouth and put it into the bag.  
  
"Kai, keep this, this is important evidence." I said handing the bag to my boyfriend, he just nodded.  
  
The doctors finished checking his pulse and declared his time of death and put a white cloth over his body.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I see Tyson stroking Max's back gently, I smile before walking over to them and said to Tyson, "Mission completed." Tyson just smiled at me, not stopping his actions on Max.  
  
I walk out of the building and towards a certain demon hunter's home, "Wonder how he's taking this?" I smirk and this time, got on my motorbike in my human form and rode there.  
  
I went to his apartment door and knocked, no answer, I knocked a few more times and waited, no answer…  
  
I go into the shadows next to the windows and changed into my demon form and climbed to the window, no one's home…  
  
I jump down and change to my human form on my way to the bike, hmm…at the headquarters…The place is going to be filled with the more advanced demon hunters, too risky, easily caught, perfect challenge, but Tyson will kill me if they don't get me.  
  
Better go home I guess…  
  
Surprisingly, I felt disappointed that the demon hunter isn't there, could it be that I actually worry over that demon hunter, never!  
  
I'm just upset that I don't get a pleasurable night that's all, yeah, whatever, I'm going home.  
  
TBC-------------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Way, here you go, done, finish! Ok? Wait for the next chapter, remember to keep reviewing!!! 


	5. Meet and Greet Sacrifices

Sandra: Sorry I haven't been updating, well, I have time now!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter: 5: Meet and greet. Sacrifices.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
This is strange, why can't the computer scan the DNA on this piece of hair? It just doesn't make sense, unless….  
  
I quickly pulled out the glass holding the piece of vital evidence, and ran towards the cupboards, quickly, but carefully, I look for…here it is… I took out the black liquid bottle and the purple liquid bottle, and went over to the computer, I snipped the strand of hair in half and snipped that piece again, using tweezers, I picked up the strand of hair and dropped it into the black coloured liquid, poof! A black puff of smoke burst up, alright, that's the first half of the test…  
  
I took the other half of the hair and put it on the glass, adding a few drops of the purple acid onto the hair and put it back in the computer scanner, I looked at it again, the hair started to dissolve off its top coat, perfect, now I just got to wait a week before the process is finished, Damn it!  
  
I lye back against the back of my chair and rubbed my eyes in a tired manner, then I felt someone massage my shoulders, I relaxed, knowing who it was.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, I smiled and sigh out and answered, "Yeah, just got to wait for a week before the process is completed."  
  
"You know, I learnt a few new things whilst I was bored." He whispered seductively into my ear.  
  
I feel my trousers tightening, damn that tone of voice, just hits me like that, "I'd like that." I say, turning on my chair so that I was facing the beauty, pulling him into my lap and kissed him full and passionately on the lips.  
  
I felt him run his hands down my back and to the rim of my trousers.  
  
I smile as he continued his new 'moves.'  
  
*Rei's P.O.V*  
  
I licked my lips suggestively, I stared into those glistening eyes and smiled, I travelled my hands down his trousers and boxers and felt for his length, I started to play with it causing him to moan, then my hands cupped it and started to pump in a silky way, he started to raise his hips into it, "Uh…faster…"  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I can feel myself ready to come, but he needed to go faster, he was just teasing me, if only it was his mouth on it instead…"Faster, please, just go faster!" I said as I grabbed onto his shoulders, practically digging my fingers into them. I needed to release now!  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
The tighter he gripped me, the faster I went, and then, he came, all over my hands, his sticky substance just dripping off my hand as I pulled it out of his pants.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
That was…great…I watched him bring his hand up to his mouth and lick off my juice, licking his lips in such a way that I could just eat him alive. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes, hiding his beautiful orbs from me.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I sighed, shame really, now I have to demolish him, he was quite good while he lasted, but looks like I'll have to find another. I trailed kisses down his face to his lips where we shared a deep, hard kiss.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
We kissed, and it intensified more, only getting deeper by the second. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped into my moist cavern, just taking in everything I got there. He parted from me briefly and gave me a butterfly kiss, then trailed those kisses down to my neck.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I kissed my way down to his neck and sucked on it, leaving a beautiful hickey from yours truly, then licked that area, I heard him moan, I smirked, it was gonna be his last, I opened my mouth, my fangs extending some more, and I bit down on him, hard.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
My eyes widened as he bit down on me, hard, practically eating a chunk of my neck. I tightened my hold on his shoulder.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I drained the blood and life out of him, his grip tightening on me, but as soon as his grip went and his arms dropped to his sides, I drained off the rest of his blood, ending his pitiful life. I licked that area and kissed it.  
  
"Goodnight Bryan." I said and left the now dead demon hunter agent, honestly, all these guys think of is sex and then, well, I got them right where I want them.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
"Kai, that was great." I said kissing my boyfriend again, he just smiled at me.  
  
It's ok, I don't want you to stress or anything."  
  
"I got to find Bryan, he's got the rest of my files and evidence." I say to Kai, swivelling on my chair towards my table, Kai still on my lap, I grabbed the phone and pressed the speed dial button for Bryan.  
  
It was ringing, but no answer.  
  
I put the phone down and tried again.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V*  
  
The phone started to ring, I looked at the object, hmm….words came up on a little screen. HQ it read. I smirk and pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone said, it definitely wasn't Bryan, but it was familiar.  
  
"Is Bryan there?"  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I smirk, well, what dya know, it's demon hunter.  
  
"I'm sorry but you've dialled the wrong number."  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
"Oh…sorry for bothering you."  
  
I could hear a small chuckle on the other side.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
"Anytime, just remember, if your bored of him, you can always come to me." I hissed down the phone before putting it down.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
My eyes just widened at that comment, why is that voice so familiar…  
  
"Tala, you ok?" Kai asked, I just snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him, "Yeah, just zoned out for a moment. I dialled the wrong number." I say, this time putting the phone down and leaving it.  
  
"Why don't we go home, we'll lock up this lab and make sure no one touches the experiment, ok?" Kai said, when he said home, he means my house.  
  
"Sure. I'll just get a glass box and cover it." I said, Kai got off of me, I got up and went to grab a glass container and put it over the vital part of this experiment.  
  
"Let's go." I said taking my boyfriends hand and leaving.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I looked back down at Bryan's dead form, aww, poor him, oh well, his fault.  
  
I left the house and got onto my motorbike. Went to the coffee shop and ordered a cappuccino and a cinnamon swirl.  
  
Just then the door opens and guess who stepped in.  
  
"Hello Tala, long time no see. And who is your sexy companion?" I say in an amused voice.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I heard a voice call me, I look over and saw Rei…  
  
"Hello Rei, yes, it has been a while…" Just then a flashback fo our night made me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rei asked me, I just looked at him, then at Kai, and remembered that I can't be ding those things anyway.  
  
"This is my b….friend Kai. Kai this is Rei." I introduce the two as we walked over to Rei.  
  
Kai glared at Rei, "So you must've been that guy who appeared at the door the other day." I said accusingly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Rei asked in a innocent yet sarcastic voice, I don't think these two like each other.  
  
"In fact you did, I was about to…"  
  
"So Rei, where have you been?" I cut Kai off, I don't think I want to deal with a cat fight at the moment.  
  
"Oh, just places, been busy with…work, so ya know, I didn't have time to visit you. Thought I did come to visit you one time, but you weren't home apparently." He says in a devilish voice, argh…  
  
"What are you trying to get at you dirty who…"  
  
"Can I order a cappuccino and a lemon cake, what would you like Kai?" I asked quickly, seriously, Kai is ready to kill.  
  
"I'll have a cup of strong coffee and a chocolate muffin." He said not turning his gaze away from Rei at all. Rei on the other hand was just eating his pastry and drinking his cup of coffee like nothing happened.  
  
"Well, as much as I love your friend here admiring my good looks, but I got to go." Rei said in a sweet tone, he smiled at me in a seductive way and got up, walking past Kai and past me.  
  
"Hopefully you can tame your lover boy here tonight, cause he looks like he's gonna be pretty wild tonight." I heard a silky whisper in my ear and a small peck on my cheek. I turned to see Rei walk towards the exit and him turning back and smiling at me before getting on his motorbike and leaving.  
  
Please pray that Kai never saw that. I turn slowly to Kai as he started to growl at me and become red with anger, I rest my head on my hand and shake it in a I-don't-believe-this-is-happening-to-me sort of way.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Poor Demon Hunter, wonder how he and his lover boy go tonight? Well, he knows who to find if he doesn't get a good nights worth fo sleep. I made a sharp turn around the corner and into the building…into my home.  
  
I walk in and the first thing I hear are echoing and ghostly sobs, they sounded like… "Mariah?" I call out, just then the sobbing stopped and Mariah pounced onto me and started to wail.  
  
"what's wrong?" I ask her stroking her back soothingly.  
  
"Lee…where is he? I can't find him!" She cried, I look at her in a weird way and then saw Tyson and Max emerge.  
  
"Tyson, have you seen Lee?" I ask him, he looked at me with hate and fury in them.  
  
"I sent him on a mission." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Lee would tell me if he was going on a mission." Mariah cried out.  
  
"I told him to go, urgently, because of him." Tyson said pointing at me.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked, obviously not liking the one being blamed.  
  
"Your lack of performance is disapproving to me Rei, you have become useless, a simple task could end up leaving a vital clue to who you are for the demon hunters to find. I sent Lee to rid of your stupid mistake, and he's putting his own life at risk for it…" Tyson was cut off as the door was opened and Lee came in, but he looked injured and worn out.  
  
"Lee!" Mariah cried as she ran to her lovers side.  
  
"What happened?" I asked him, he looked at me, when I noticed a big gash going down his left eye, and then I noticed the blood dripping off his arm and the massive burn on his hand.  
  
"The alarm triggered…"  
  
*Lee's P.O.V.*  
  
*Flashback story*  
  
I climbed down the building to the window where the experiment was taking place, I cut a hole out of the glass with my nail and slipped in, slowly, I walked around the room, looking for what I must dispose of. I found it, it was in a glass box, I cut a hold through the glass, when all of a sudden, the alarms went off, the door clicked and then 5 demon hunters ran in, each holding a gun, I quickly put my hand through the hole and swiped at the machine, I accidentally hit a black liquid bottle and it spilt a bit on my hand which burned like fire, and it didn't stop burning, but the acid went all over inside the glass box, and black puffs of smoke burst out, but nothing was broken, then the demon hunters started to shoot at me, I ran around the room and got to a cabinet, where I opened and started throwing acids at them, one by one, they ran, some got hit and burned, but I didn't notice one of them coming up from the side, and he tried to shoot me, but I kicked his gun, and he picked up a piece of broken glass and slashed my arm, I dropped the bottle in my hand, and then the demon hunter got up and slashed me across the face only getting my left eye, I swished with my claws and hit him, then jammed my teeth into his neck and quickly drained. He fell limp to the ground, and I picked up the gun and shot the others, before escaping.  
  
*End Flashback story*  
  
"I never felt anything like it, the way I killed them by pulling a trigger, not by draining them or slashing them, it was a pointless kill, but quick…" I said, Mariah hugged me, avoiding my hand.  
  
"You see Rei, because of your pathetic lack of skills, Lee put his own life at risk to help you!" Tyson screamed at Rei, I can see guilt written all over Rei's face, but I said something before Tyson killed Rei himself.  
  
"No, it's ok, just let me rest a while and heal up." I say, Max took this as his queue to drag Tyson out of the room.   
  
Rei looked at me in disbelief, "I thought you would be mad at me." He said in a whisper, his voice shaking.  
  
"You're a friend, and friends help each other." I said to him, I can see his eyes glaze up before tears started falling, and they were real tears…I have never seen Rei like this.  
  
"Rei…" I lay my fine hand on his shoulder. He just hugged me so tight as if I would disappear if he does let go.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered repeatedly.  
  
*Mariah's P.O.V*  
  
I watched as Rei hugged Lee and started to cry and mumbling sorry, I've never seen Rei in this state…maybe…because…no one's sacrificed for him before…no one really done anything for Rei before, never since I knew him… he always does things for us, but we never in return, just then, I felt guilty…  
  
"Rei…" I say, he didn't let go of Lee at all.  
  
I just watch in guilt and sympathy as Rei clung onto Lee, crying his heart out, crying tears that were unshed for so many years…  
  
TBC-----------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Wah-hey! Another chapter! Sorry again for the long time no update, hope this is good enough for you~!  
  
Hehe, I scared ya at the beginning didn't I, sounded like it was Rei and Tala didn't it, but in the end It wasn't.  
  
Anyway-----------------------REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. So many lives so many sacrafices

Sandra: I'm back, I am DO sorry for not updating! But i finally done one of the exams! And so I thought I'll treat you guys!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: So many lives and so many sacrifices…  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
I pant hard, I didn't know Kai could be so…rough… I look at the figure lying on my chest, Kai blacked out after warring himself out.  
  
I remember him saying things like, "I will not lose to that stupid whore!" and "I will make you mine forever!" and "That Rei kid better watch out!" and many more…basically, whilst fucking me senseless, he was more or less letting out all his anger.  
  
I look at the ceiling, I don't know how long I've been staring at it, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I rolled around in my bed, I can't fall asleep, it's just…what Lee did for me…what I wanted so many years ago but never got.  
  
I jumped in front of Mariah and slashed the guy…  
  
I saved Lee from drowning…  
  
I saved Max from being hit by the car, saved him from being kidnapped, helped him return to normal after being raped…  
  
I saved Emily from the demon hunter…only to have her go back…  
  
As I thought about these, the more tears rolled down my face…  
  
No one ever helped me, not when I was almost dying, not when I was being beaten, not when I was being attacked and raped by the bunch of grown men, not when I almost killed myself…  
  
But Lee, to save me from having my identity found, for risking his life because of me, for having to be slashed, burned and practically bleed to death… why now? When I'm so independent? When I'm strong? When I don't need help? When I got everything? When I promised not to rely on others? Why after I promised to never cry again? WHY?  
  
The tears streamed down my face so fiercely, so freely, so wild, it was so soft, but hurt so much! It wasn't physical pain, it was the pain in my heart…  
  
"Rei?" I look at the door to see Mariah standing there, I turn away, I can't have her see me like this, once Is enough already…  
  
"Please Rei…" She said, I felt another weight on the bed and an arm hug me…Why now?  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry, I'm sorry we never did anything to help you, when you were the one who needed the help the most…when you did everything for us, but we didn't even help you, not even when those guys…" I felt something wet drop onto my face, I look at Mariah and see tears flow down her cheeks, but they weren't the same as mine, they were tears of regret, of pity, of guilt…  
  
I rose my hand and wiped away her tears, then she hugged me, I hugged her back, holding back my tears, I have to be strong for her…  
  
"You can cry If you want Rei…" She strokes my back, the motions making it harder for me to resist, before I shiver and shake and start crying.  
  
I sit there with my knees up against my chin, hugging myself tightly, slowly calming down as Mariah brushed my hair getting rid of knots, yet so soft and gently running the brush and her hands through my long raven hair.  
  
"Rei, whenever you need someone to go to, you know Lee and I are always here for you."  
  
I sigh and a smile, a true, pure, heartful smile, something I forgot how to do since I relied on only myself.  
  
"Thank you Mariah, and to Lee too."  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
The phone rang, and I shift Kai onto the bed gently, before running to the phone, I don't want him to wake up.  
  
"Yes?" I answer, not really pleased to have my thoughts interrupted and my boyfriend almost wake up still obviously pissed off.  
  
"Sir, the lab was broken into by another demon! He destroyed the lab and destroyed the evidence!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!" I scream, but quickly hush up remembering Kai.  
  
"How could this happen?" I know I sounded like I was ready to kill, and believe me, I am!  
  
"The guards that was guarding the lab were all killed, but one survived, just barely, before dying. He said that the demon broke the computer and demolished the evidence and also destroyed half the supply of acids and solutions from the cabinet…"  
  
"Enough! How pathetic are you people?! You can't even do a simple job like this without causing trouble!? Do I have to do EVERYTHING myself?! I don't care! You best go gather a search party and find this demon! I WANT HIM KILLED AND BROUGHT BACK TO ME! UNDERSTAND!?" I threatened down the phone, I heard the guy on the other line gulp and stutter out, "Yes sir."  
  
I slam the phone down, great! Now the only piece of evidence is destroyed! I don't believe this!!  
  
I take a deep breath and turned to my bedroom door and see Kai standing there, he walked over to me and stroked my back. I nod at him and take his hand.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep, we'll deal with that tomorrow morning."  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I sigh, it's been a week since Lee risked for me, he is slowly healing up, but not fully, every time I see him, I feel so guilty and hurt… the fact that he did something for me, still hasn't sunk In yet…  
  
I walk out the door and rode my motor bike around the place, speeding up each time I felt that pain…   
  
As thoughts occupied my mind, I didn't notice I was riding up against a car until I heard a loud beep, my eyes grew wide and I sharp turned only to fall and skid to the side. I take off my crash helmet and looked at my bike. "SHIT!" I moaned, looking at my baby, It was smoking, literally!   
  
"Rei?" I look up as the car door opened and the demon hunter stepped out.  
  
"Tala?" I say, he walks over to me and kneels down to my height.  
  
"You ok?" He asks offering his hand, I took it and he pulled both of us up.  
  
"I'm all right, but my bike is TOTALLED!"   
  
I look at the demon hunter and just then, I think its all the stress but I pull him into me and crushed my lips against his and thrust my tongue into his mouth, I heard him moan, right now, I don't care, I need to take my mind off things!  
  
I pulled Tala into a dark empty alleyway nearby, I look into his eyes, they were filled with lust, I know mine were too as we started ripping each others clothing off.  
  
My world went white as pleasure started to fill my mind and body. And then it all came to an end and both myself and the demon hunter were on the ground panting, me on top of him.  
  
"Was Kai as good as me?" I ask him trying to break the horrid silence.  
  
He looked at me in surprise with his mouth open. I ravished that mouth and parted from him.  
  
"I know he's your boyfriend, but I want to know if he was better than me or not."  
  
He just blinked, I can tell he was blushing, even though it was dark, but I can just tell. He nodded a tiny bit. I smirk.  
  
"Rei…" I look at him, he lifted my chin up and kissed me softly but passionately. This feeling, is so…different…  
  
He looked me in the eyes, now a new feeling swirled around in them, but what?  
  
"I…can't stop thinking of you…I know I sound like a player, but…even with Kai, I just can't get you off my mind, I think…I…have feelings for you…" I felt my heart stop…  
  
"I love you Rei." He managed to whisper…no…not now…not him!  
  
I quickly get up and grabbed my clothes and put on the ones that were wearable and not shredded, that included my trousers and boxers.  
  
My shirt was in pieces, ah forget it, I was about to run when Tala grabbed my hand, I felt him pull on me and hug me tightly.   
  
"Please…Rei…" His warm breath on my bare skin as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck…  
  
No…NOT NOW! NOT HIM! I CAN'T!  
  
I push away from Tala…Tala? I can't be…no! I won't! I can't! I never will! I won't repeat the mistake Emily has made! I can't let this demon hunter…after what he done to Emily…  
  
"I'm sorry Tala…" I say before turning my back as I started walking towards the lighted area.  
  
"Rei! Please! I'll give you time to think, but when you do, Friday night, at my house, 12:00." I hear him yell before I turned the corner.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
I watch Rei's figure disappear around the corner…I can't hold it no more, I had to tell him, but what about Kai? What will happen between me and him…how will he take it? We've been dating for so long… I sigh and grab my wearable clothes which were apparently my trousers, boxers and my jacket. Dressing quickly I made my way to my car and drove home…Friday…it's Monday today, I still got five days to go.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I'll leave you here. I can't be bothered to continue…  
  
Just kidding, I'll continue…  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
As the days went by, all I could think of was Ta…the demon hunter…what he said, should I go or not?   
  
And I decided, I will go, today Is Friday, I guess I should go enjoy life single.  
  
So much fun, so many guys I have raped, drained and fucked. I look at the clock tower, it's almost 11:00... I guess I should go home and clean up first…  
  
As I ran towards my home, I skidded to a halt as I looked at the front door which was broken down…my eyes widened as realisation hit me… the others are under attack…  
  
I ran in and looked around, everything was broken…what about the others…  
  
"LEE? MARIAH?" I yelled and ran into rooms they would be, they're not there, but all I saw was blood, blood stained floors and furniture, blood stained walls and blood stained curtains… blood stained and dead demon hunters…  
  
I ran to other rooms and checked, this time calling, "TYSON? MAX?" As I ran into the kitchen, I heard the pans rattle against each other, and then out leapt something which pounced on me, hissing, I look into those bright but vicious eyes.  
  
"Max!" I say and hugged the boy on top of me, "Rei?" He muttered out.  
  
I sit up and looked at Max, he was injured and cut all over.  
  
"Max! What happened here?" I ask him, just then his eyes filled with tears and before you knew it, they flowed. I wiped them and hugged him, just then I felt him tremble and then jolt and then something wet against my back, I move Max away slightly and saw blood dripping from his mouth…  
  
"MAX!" The boy shook his head and looked at me, "The…demon hunters…they…took Tyson…Lee and…Mariah…Please Rei…help them!" He choked out before falling limply against me…no…no, please Max, not you…please!  
  
"MAX!" I cried as I shook the boy in my arms, his whole body was cold as blood flowed from his mouth and then a single tear escaped the corner of his eye.  
  
"MAX!" I scream again, but this time, hugging him…why?! WHY NO  
  
"WHY?!?!?!?!" I screamed.  
  
Just then, my eyes turned into slits, I placed Max down slowly on the floor, I got up and dashed out the building, towards my target, towards the one I will kill, towards Tala.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I sat at the coffee table and looked at the clock, 12:10... I guess Rei isn't coming…what was I thinking… to think Rei will actually come when he already said no after he left…  
  
I get up and decide to head off to bed when I heard the door bell… quickly I ran to the door and opened it, but before I knew it, a hand clasped my neck and held me against the wall, I look towards the person and into dangerously burning gold slit eyes.  
  
"Rei…" I manage to say out, only to have the grip tighten.  
  
"What are you…" Then I heard him growl.  
  
"You fucking asshole! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, BUT DON'T HARM MY FRIENDS!"  
  
"Rei…what the hell are you talking about?" I manage to say out.  
  
"YOU FUCKING DAMN RIGHT KNEW WHAT YOU DID! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE MYSELF TO YOU…AFTER EMILY, YOU WANTED TO KILL MORE OF US! AFTER KILLING ONE OF MY FRIENDS, YOU DECIDE TO KILL ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"Rei…what on earth...are you talking about? Who the fuck is Emily?!" Bad move, he tighten the grip, and this time, raised me off the floor.  
  
"You fucking damn right know who Emily is! After using her, you killed her! You heartless son of a bitch! Demon's have feelings too! Why the FUCK did you hurt the others?!"  
  
"Demon's don' t have feelings! They are heartless pieces of shit that go around killing innocent people! And Rei! I DON'T know who the fuck Emily Is! And why are you defending the Dem……Rei….you're a…"  
  
"Demon?" His eyes only before more darker as he smirked and then I see two fangs growing and poking out of his mouth, a pair of ears and a tail grew out and eventually, he was transformed into his original form.  
  
"Like what you see Tala? I'm sure you have seen this kind of body before, am I right? Before you killed Emily! If demon's are heartless pieces of shit, then I must be one of them! But it's a shame you found out so late! Cause I will end your pitiful life!"  
  
Just then visions of a girl, a girl who's smile was so sweet, transform Into a reptile demon, how she drained the life out of the man, how I stabbed her with a knife, how I held her, how her lips made out the words 'I love you'…  
  
"AHHH!!!!" I scream as a horrible pain jolted through my head, I grabbed Rei's arm and kicked him at the neck , causing him to let go and me to fall to the ground.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V*  
  
I cough hard as Tala kicked me at the neck, I breathe in hard, taking in the air, and then look up at Tala who was curled on the floor, holding his head, eyes wide with fear, sorrow and fear as he shook violently, I picked up a few words like, "I'm sorry." and "I love you" and "I didn't mean to"  
  
Now's my chance to kill him, but my body, it won't obey me…  
  
That's fine, If I can't get the demon hunter, I'll get his boyfriend, with that I turned on my heel and dashed out the door and jumped towards my next target.  
  
Jumping from building to building, I ran towards the Headquarters and climbed In, killing anyone who got in my way, no pity, no sympathy, no guilt, no doubt, just determination to kill.  
  
Soon I reached a room where the door was locked, I barged at the door, and barged until I broke It open, the sight before me made my blood boil…  
  
"LEE!" Mariah cried, Lee on top of her with a knife jabbed in is back dead in the middle, dead on his heart.  
  
"LEE!!!!" I screamed and ran over to him, no…first Max, now Lee… my tears spilled from my eyes.  
  
"Rei…" I looked at Lee as he gives me a reassuring smile, "Protect Mariah for me, alright?" He whispered, Mariah shook her head and cried harder.  
  
"No Lee, you're going to protects her yourself and live with her together happily…"  
  
"Rei, my time has come, just promise me Rei, take care of Mariah for me!" Mariah cried Lee's name, I kept crying and shook my head, "No, Lee, no, you are going to, Lee, don't close your eyes! LEE! LEE!!!!"   
  
"I love you Mariah…" He whispered.  
  
I cried as Lee's body went cold and fall limply onto Mariah's lap, Mariah screamed and rested her head on Lee's back and cried.  
  
I turn my head to face Kai, he stood there smirking and then his eyes turned to one of recognisation.  
  
"Your…Rei…"  
  
I growl, got up and ran towards him, fist in the air and punched him square across the face, then I gripped his neck and pushed him against the wall, my claws digging into his neck, but then he gripped my arm and slowly pulled it away…I didn't know he was this strong…   
  
He pulled at my arm and twisted it, earning a very loud crack, and then pain rushed through my body, then I felt nothing in my arm anymore.  
  
I looked up at him, he was smirking at me, I lunged at him, slashing him across the face and kicked him, making him fly to the wall.  
  
He got up again and touched his cheek, "You shouldn't have done that." He said to me, and then he raised his arms and brought them down in one quick swift move and my body flew against the other side of the room, I rubbed the back of my head and felt blood, I got up, dizzily and looked at Kai, but he was different, he…had…wings?  
  
"Don't you get it Rei, you can't win against me! I'm not like any other ordinary human here." He said, his voice echoing…  
  
"You're a demon?" I ask In disbelief.  
  
"Phoenix demon to be precise." He says smirking at me and slowly made his way towards me.  
  
"Then why are you doing this? Why are you killing us? We are all alike? Why?" I ask backing against the wall for support as my vision went funny.  
  
"Why you ask? Because I hate yous! I hate all of yous! I may be one of yous! But was I treated the same? No I wasn't!"  
  
"But it's not our fault! We wasn't there when you was here…"  
  
"That's where you are wrong Rei! You wasn't here! But those two were!" He said pointing at Mariah and Lee.  
  
"They never treated me the same, not even Tyson! Me, his very first creation! Was treated like crap! I was experimented on, he was always trying to add things to improve the demon form, eventually I became sick cause of all the chemicals, but did he care? NO! He called me a worthless piece of shit and continued to feed me all these weird solutions." He stopped for a second as more hatred built up inside him then he continued.  
  
"Soon, he got enough of me and made them! He made more! But never experimented on them! No! Instead, he experimented on me until I was barely living, and then he threw me out!"  
  
His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I wasn't treated like other demons were! So I grew to hate them!" Then he smiled maniacally at me, "Now I will show all of you all…" then things started to go silent as the world around me started to spin, I see Kai towering above me, he's saying things, but I can't hear what he's saying. My vision becomes more blurry, but then my vision I focused as I see Mariah's pain filled expression…I look behind her and see a big knife sticking out of her back…no…  
  
"Mariah!!?!?!"  
  
"Are, you…alright Rei?" She choked out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You stupid fool! You stupid, stupid, stupid fool! Why did you jump in the way!??!" I screamed at her, she smiled weakly at me and says, "You're my friend, I don't want you to die." She coughs and droplets of blood come out and onto my face.  
  
"Mariah…"  
  
"Rei, don't die! Alright…" She said smiling at me once more before she fell onto me, NO!!!  
  
"Hah, another foolish demon, killed and gone to hell! Such a stupid child, she could have left and saved her pathetic little life, but instead decides to risk her life and save a useless guy like you, is this what you call 'Go against the best, die like the rest?'" He laughed madly, I growl and put Mariah down on the ground and got up, pulled the knife out of Mariah's back and dashed towards Kai.  
  
He blocks my arm and uses the other arm to punch me In the guts. Making me drop the knife to the ground and me falling down with it.  
  
"So you want to join then? Well then be my GUEST!" He said as he ran towards me ready to stamp on me, I rolled out of the way, just in time that he missed my head, but he stamped on my other arm, I howled in pain as he dug into my arm, eventually a crack could be heard and the pain shot through me like bullets. Now both arms were useless.  
  
I got onto my feet and got as far away from Kai as possible.  
  
"Why run? Why not die and join the rest fo your friends to burn and mould in hell?" Kai said menacingly as he trot towards me, I tripped and landed next to Lee, I look at his face…  
  
'Promise me Rei, take care of Mariah for me!'   
  
Lee, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep your promise! I'm so sorry! I hope you and Mariah are together now, up in heaven, where the two of you belong.  
  
I look at Lee's back at the knife sticking out, and using my mouth, pulled it out.  
  
"Just face it, you won't win." Kai said, I glared at him and got up once more, gathering all my strength, I ran towards him, aiming at his stomach, I flicked my head back, slashing Kai in the stomach, he grit his teeth and pushed me away, holding his now cut stomach.  
  
"You will pay for that." He said to me, but I continued to run towards him, knife in my mouth as I slashed him as much as I can.  
  
I barged Kai and he fell to the ground, an opening!  
  
I dropped onto him knife facing his body and then I done it, I jabbed the metal tool into Kai, dead in the heart, hearing him scream in pain, and the cries of a phoenix could be heard howling and bellowing, using my head, I banged the top of the knife, pushing it further into the body, making him scream even harder. Then his body went limp and cold, I looked up at his face, eyes wide, mouth widely open and face, pale as a ghost.  
  
I rolled off and panted…I looked around and then at the door, why hasn't anyone burst in?  
  
Using a rope I found on the ground, I tied Lee and Mariah together onto me as I used the last little bit of strength left inside of me to get home, home to where Max was also dead…the place I used to call home…  
  
TBC----------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Ah ha! It's not finished there! But I hope this chapter was good enough, I'm sorry for not updating!  
  
Please Review! 


	7. In the End

Sandra: Like oh my god, it's been almost 6 months since I've updated! Ok, this is the last chapter! Here we go!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Last chapter: In the End  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
All I could do was sit there with my knees up to my chest, I couldn't stand, I couldn't stretch, I don't think I was breathing properly either. Every time I closed my eyes, even to blink, I would see her, Emily, her smiling, her screaming, her calling, her dying…  
  
"Why now?! WHY GOD DAMN IT!?!?!" I screamed, just then I heard footsteps coming towards me and then a pair of feet stood in front of me.  
  
"Sir, agent Kai Hiwatari is declared dead."   
  
"What?" I ask looking up.  
  
"We have just witnessed agent Kai Hiwatari's death, but we have also witnessed something else." The agent in front of me said.  
  
"Well spit it out then!" I yelled and stood up, pushing the thoughts of Emily far behind me.  
  
"Agent Kai Hiwatari was a demon sir, a phoenix demon, he just had a fight with another demon, a cat demon, though Agent Kai Hiwatari has killed two of the demons that were there, the last one fighting has escaped with the dead corpses.  
  
"Cat…demon?" Does he mean Rei?   
  
"Yes, that's affirmative sir. What should we do about agent Kai Hiwatari's corpse sir?"  
  
Is Rei alright? What if he's dying right now?   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Dispose of the body…" I turned away and then a picture of myself and Kai in each others arms made me quickly change my answer.  
  
"No, don't dispose of the body, we will hold a funeral for him. How many people know of his true form?"   
  
"The whole team sir." I sighed and shook my head, for once, I closed my eyes and no images popped up.  
  
"Ok, prepare the funeral, we will hold it the day after tomorrow." I said and signalled for the agent to leave and he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I took a deep breath as I got up form my kneeling position on the soil and looked at the 3 crosses dug into the ground.  
  
"May the three of you rest in heaven and live your lives happy and good, forever out of reach of danger and away from pain and suffering.  
  
Max, Lee, Mariah, the three of you were the most important people in my life, I will never forget you, I won't let my life go to waste, you sacrificed yourself for me to live and I wouldn't let your hard work go to waste.   
  
Sometimes I wonder why it's you guys buried under that dark brown earth and not me? If I could reverse time, I would make sure that you guys were never in that situation.   
  
I give you three my best regards, and I know that you guys are going to be watching over me."  
  
I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, but the full white moon shone with pride and power down onto me, onto the graves, onto my friends.  
  
"Rei." I turned around and looked at Tyson, who walked over to me slowly, I nodded at him, no point in helping him when my arms are not usable, I put all my strength into building those graves and crosses with my destroyed arms.  
  
"Where's…Max?" I motion over to the grave and Tyson kneeled in front of it, he cried, as if his tears would make a difference, where was he when Lee and Mariah were captured, Max said he was with them, if that's so then why wasn't he there?  
  
"I'm sorry Maxie, I just couldn't save you…Lee, Mariah, I'm sorry…I am a coward, I ran away, I didn't save the two of you, you both have been loyal to me and this is how I show my thanks…I'm sorry…"  
  
I kicked him, and he fell onto the ground, he is so stupid.  
  
"You coward, you say sorry now, maybe you could have done something about it at the time?! You created us, and we have been loyal to you, Yet you don't have the decencies to do anything back then but weep about it when they're already dead, I've had enough!"  
  
He didn't try to hit me or anything, he just sat there.  
  
"You're right, I am a coward and I wish I could've prevented this myself, but I couldn't!" He said.  
  
I growled, I wanted to just end his pitiful life right now, but I couldn't. My mind still reminded me that he created me, he Is the reason I am alive.  
  
"Leave." I said, he looked over at me so I glared at him, hissing, so that he got the hint, and he got up and left, not without giving a guilty look at the graves once more.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
I walked off the stage when I finished my speech, walking over to the coffin the held Kai in, I looked at his face, it was pale white, no colour…I smiled at him, though my sunglasses are on, I know that people could see the love I still felt for him, no matter what, he has been by my side for so long…all the time, I knew what he wanted to ask me.  
  
Picking up his hand, I kissed it gently and placed a ring on his finger.  
  
"I'm sorry I never had the chance to answer your question when I could have Kai, but I want you to have this as a token of my love. I love you Kai." I whispered and lowered the land before heading off. I can't be here to watch Kai's body be lowered, I need to find Rei.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
Without my arms, I was a useless figure, I can't kill as easy, I can't feed easy and I can't do anything.  
  
Growling I got up from my bed and paced around, this dump that used to be my home wasn't the same anymore, it was too dirty, and too empty.  
  
I need to get out and kill something, I want to taste that bitter sweet taste and watch that person cry and scream in pain, I wanna see the faces of horror…  
  
Walking out I left for hunting, it was hard, my arms were in slings and were not useable.  
  
Finally, I found a drunken idiot wandering the dark allies at night, such a pathetic fools, doesn't he know that we demons live at night?  
  
He even passed out, this must be my lucky day…walking over to the body, I kneeled next to it and inhaled the scent, alcohol…  
  
Nipping down the persons neck, I heard them moan a bit, then I licked at my spot and was about to bite down when I heard the name, "Maxie…"  
  
I looked at the person and rolled them over to look at their face, "Tyson…" I can't believe him, getting drunk and wandering the streets…  
  
"Ummm….Rei?" I look into the opening eyes that were filled with pain want and need.  
  
"Rei, please, I don't want to stay here no more, I want Max, please Rei, give me back my Maxie, let me see him!" He begged me, pulling at the leg of my trouser.  
  
"You want to see him?" I ask him, my mind is reeling with hate and kill at the mention of my dead friend's name.  
  
He nodded anxiously, I licked my lips and leaned over him, biting down on his neck I drained, sucking everything out of him, every fucked up thing in my life, Max, Lee, Mariah dying, Kai, Tala…Tala…   
  
Once I realised that I drained every drop out of this body, I moved away and smirked at him, "I took you one step ahead, but it all depends where you end up going? If you go to heaven I'm sure Maxie will be there with open arms, if not then you will be in hell, where I'm sure you will find Kai and you can rot and mould down there with him."  
  
I whispered before turning on my heel and leaving.  
  
The cold air just kissing my face, playing with my hair, it was almost relaxing yet I wasn't satisfied, because of him…  
  
"REI!" I turned and looked at the person that was constantly occupying my mind.  
  
"Tala…" I hissed out.  
  
He walked over to me and I saw him pull out a shiny object, coming up close he made a slash at me but I dodged it.  
  
"Finally snapped demon hunter? After one, you decide to take another, typical of you people."  
  
"I'm here to do my job…"  
  
"Is that so?" I asked smirking at him, "Tell me dear demon hunter, what is your job?"  
  
"My job is to rid the world of the likes of you!" He cried as he rushed towards me.  
  
"Really, funny, you actually wanted me at one point? Why the sudden change?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" He cried as he tried to swing at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember, I killed you precious boyfriend! Should I lend you in on a little secret?" I asked him mockingly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled and slashed and managed to cut the slings holding my arms up, but it didn't bother me as I jumped behind him, leaning close to his ear I whispered.  
  
"Your boyfriend was a demon too."   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tala screamed and he turned, but he didn't attack me, he hugged me, this definitely took me by surprise.  
  
"Rei, please…" He leaned down and kissed me, my eyes widened, I can't push him away cause my arms are useless, but I kissed him back, why I did it was beyond me.  
  
"Please…" He parted and pecked my cheek.  
  
"Help me…" He kissed my nose.  
  
"Forget…" He kissed my forehead.  
  
"Everything…" He kissed my lips.  
  
"I wish you could do the same for me Tala…I really wish you could…" I whispered as I felt painful tears roll freely down my cheeks.  
  
"I remember Emily, I loved her, but I couldn't stop myself from killing her, it's my duty and orders."  
  
"But doesn't love come before duty and orders?"  
  
"I wish it did Rei, but it doesn't work like that…" He kissed me deeply, I wrapped my arms around him, somehow we ended up in Tala's room, he made love to me, that's all I can feel, every thrust was his all and every moan and every cry was his hardest. Each and every time, he would say "I love you Rei." and I would respond with "I love you Tala."  
  
I turned the positions, looking at Tala's face, it was my turn to return the favour, tonight, no more revenge, no more hate, no more pain, just tonight, I will make myself feel whole.  
  
Every time I entered Tala, he would groan and moan my name, holding onto my hips to support me and he would arch his hips up at every move I did, my fingers traced all over his body, making small patterns all over him.  
  
I leant down and kissed him, it was long and passionate and fiery, something that I never do when I am having sex. Once we parted, I looked Tala in the eyes, but they weren't filled with the love from earlier, they're filled with sadness and something else…  
  
"Sorry Rei…" He whispered before I felt the menacing pain running through my back, peering over my shoulder, I see the handle of a kitchen knife…  
  
"Ta…la…" I looked at the guy in front of me, the only person I really fell for, the person who I died cause of…  
  
*Tala's P.O.V.*  
  
As Rei fell flat on my body, I looked at his pain struck face, but there was more to his expression than pain, it was betrayal and…relief?  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, love doesn't come before duty, nor does it come before orders." I say to the dead corpse on top of me, stroking his smooth silky hair, I kissed his forehead gently before closing my eyes and falling into sleep, hoping I would never wake up.  
  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Aiy, I'm tired man, I've been moody today and I wrote this, but the ending sucks, I know your thinking that too, but what am I supposed to do? I have no inspiration and is utterly pissed off right now!  
  
If you liked this, review, if you didn't then run away cause in my current state, I'm out to kill too! 


End file.
